The Cast of Inu Yasha and Gundam wing w/ Mt. Dew
by Tempest Rose
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU VALUE YOUR SANITY!


How the cast of Inu Yasha and Gundam Wing drink Mountain Dew.  
  
Trowa::looks at the pop can and walks around it to make sure that it isn't connected to any sort of device, opens it and drinks in one chug. Subject then pulls out a magnet and lifts the open part of the lid back into place and pushes the tab back down to normal before exiting the room with a small smirk on his face::  
  
Quatre: "I wonder what this would taste like if I poured it into my tea?"::Pulls out a complete tea set from behind his back and pours it in. After consuming the spiked tea, subject promptly starts to literally bounce off the walls while laughing more maniacally than he did on the Zero System the first time he used it::  
  
Inu Yasha: Subject stares at the can. Then without thinking he pulls out the tetsusiga and shouts "Demon be gone!" After deciding that the pop is okay to inspect he casually approaches the aluminum can. He sniffs it quizzically, and tries to rip it open with his teeth. After deciding that that hurts he shakes the can like he's winding Shippo up to be launched across Japan. Then figures out that he's supposed to use his hands to open it.  
  
::Sploosh::  
  
"Kisama!" Subject cries as he licks off a small amount of the yellow liquid. Then after a quick sugar high begins ringing out his hair to devour the delicious miracle substance.  
  
Shippo: Stares at the can. Then decides to play with shape shifting ability. After getting board he comes back to the can. He stares at it then decides to pull the metal clasp. At the sound of the Carbon escaping Shippo ducks under the table.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
Then decides to sniff the liquid. After deciding it's safe he drains the entire can in one chug. (This is his first sugar high) Laughs maliciously and decides to find Inu-Yasha.  
  
Heero: Subject spotted the can sitting on the table and grabbed a pot and an empty glass that he put ice in. After setting the can on the bottom of the upside down pot now sitting on the table, he puts the glass a very precise distance from the can. Subject then proceeds to pull out a gun and shot the can so that it drains into the glass completely. Subject then mutters something about a flagpole and Zechs underwear before exiting the room leaving an empty glass behind. Researchers later looked out the window to find Zechs hanging from the flagpole by his underwear and screaming at Heero to get him down and give back his pants. Subject is seen down on the ground with the other gundam pilots laughing their heads off.  
  
Zechs: After being rescued from the flagpole and given another pair of pants, subject opened can of pop and drank it a little too quickly. He then pulled out a sledgehammer and a frilly pink tutu before exiting the room. Subject was later found unconscious and wearing a bra and thong that belong to Lady Une. Researchers shut the door and laughed so hard they passed out.  
  
Sesshou-Maru: Researchers went through painstaking efforts to get this guy. After locking him in the room with the can of pop the subject paced the room. He studied the can and then decided that it was with in his rank to at least hold the can. He picks it up amazed at the weight of the can. Studding the can he noticed the clip to open the pop with. Casually pulling up Sesshou-Maru jumps back in utter surprise to hear it hiss at him. Very angry and insulted he summons a whip and destroys the can before leaving the room.  
  
Naraku: After researchers found the white baboon they said the pop was a nice weapon for destroying an enemy. Naraku greatly took the can and stared at it for 2 straight hours waiting for a demon to come out. He then got angry and pulled the clip unleashing the carbon. He then decides that because of its insolence he will kill it and devour the blood. After learning that the can had no blood he drank the liquid and was set loose on Tokyo! (Be afraid VERY AFRAID!)  
  
Duo: Subject entered the room and immediately drank the beverage. The amount of sugar and caffeine turned him into a chibi as he stripped down to only his boxers and put his pants on his head before running all through the facilities. Researchers later heard Quatre shrieking, Wufei yelling the word "INJUSTICE!" at the top of his lungs, and high-pitched maniacal laughter.  
  
Wufei: Subject entered the room and promptly drank the contents of the pop can. Upon doing so, he too turned into a chibi and decided to go and see what Sally was up to. Researchers soon heard her yelling at the test subject as he went tearing through the halls in just his boxers with a towel tied around his neck for a cape and a pair of Relena's pink socks on his hands.  
  
Miroku: Upon entering the room subject drains the contents of the can. Then asks all the ladies to bare his child before stripping down to his boxers and joining Duo is singing jingle Bells horribly outta' tune! Researchers later heard Miroku being chased down the halls by an agitated Zechs and Heero who were armed with heavy artillery.  
  
Kikyo: Upon floating threw the wall the subject stared at the can with hatred and cursed it for stealing Inu-Yasha's heart. (Who is still madly laughing by the way) She then picked up her bow and enchanted arrow and shot the can hoping to seal the vile creature away for all eternity. She then turned on Kagome, who had entered the room to test the product. After a graceful 180 out the door She ran screaming for mercy!  
  
Catherine: Subject entered the room and squealed in delight upon seeing the product upon the table. She quickly drank it and left the room after cutting a message into the table with one of her throwing knives. Researchers later read the message: "Next time leave more than one can."  
  
Hilde: Subject entered the room and drank the product. She then proceeded to run around it a vain attempt to glomp Chibi Duo.  
  
Kohaku: Upon entering the room the subject inspects the can. After staring at the can he said, "Yes, I will take you to Morodor!" Researchers were puzzled by the strange behavior. Kohaku then scooped up the can before acting out the part of Froto and running to find Sango.  
  
Sango: After finding out what Kohaku was babbling about Sango tasted the odd beverage. She then kicked into the roll of Legoluse because she normally plays Froto. They then decide to go pester and aggravated Naraku.  
  
Marimaia: Subject picked up the can and drank it. After finishing off the product, she proceeded to make the following speech. "Mountain Dew is much like an endless waltz. The three beats of sugar, caffeine, and lemon-lime flavoring continue on forever; however, that will all change on the day of Code Red's coronation."  
  
Dorothy: Subject entered room and spotted product right away. Rather than drink it, she proclaimed that she would use it as a peace offering to her beloved Quatre. Researchers soon heard Zechs telling her and Quatre to get a room and lock the door.  
  
Kaede: Upon entering the room the old baba sat at the table and inspected the can. She then decided to put some herbs in the liquid to give it flavoring. She then slowly drank the liquid before standing and leaving the room unaffected by the caffeine (at least for the moment.) Researchers later discovered that the old Baba was fighting an aggravated Inu-Yasha into taking a bubble bath and washing his hair with rose scented shampoo.  
  
Oji-San: The old man entered then room. He had with him several sealing scrolls. After chanting a sutra he decided to add a sealing scroll on the can so it's contents would never reach Sota. (That's a scary thought really) "With these sealing scrolls passed down through the generations of the Higurashi shrine, the seals will prevail against the young child event though it had no affect on the dog demon."  
  
Sally: Determined to exact her revenge on the now normal Wufei, subject consumes the beverage and turns into a chibi. Chibi Sally later was found bouncing on Wufei's bed, and just destroying his room in general.  
  
Lady Une: Subject drank the pop and proceeded to shift back and forth between her two personalities. Subject was later taken away in a straight jacket after researchers called the funny farm.  
  
Sota: After removing the useless scrolls, the subject decided to shake the soda up. Then he proceeded on doing the math from the numbers on the back of the can. "29 grams of sugar times 11/2 servings is." After getting tired he drank the pop. And left the room looking for the Baka Inu.  
  
Jaken: The subject entered the room rather unhappily. He looked at the can that was almost the size of him. He then proceeded in knocking over the large beverage holder and using it to roll around the room on. Later Researchers found the small toad-like creature in the bathroom trying to flush the can down the toilet.  
  
Relena: Subject entered the room, grabbed the can and walked out. Researchers later discovered Zechs hanging from the flagpole again and looked down to see Relena hanging all over Heero who did not even register her presence.  
  
Noin: Subject entered the room and drank the beverage before exiting the room. Researchers looked out the window to find her hanging Heero from the flagpole by a pair of pink panties that had currently replaced his boxers.  
  
Kagome: Upon entering the room after her life-threatening encounter with her previous incarnation, Kagome sat at the table and drank the beverage. After draining the can she giddily left the room looking for Inu-Yasha. Researchers later found Kagome spoon feeding the dog demon Raman.  
  
Kagome's mother: After drying a teacup Kagome's mother took the can of pop and left the room. Researchers later found out the she had used it in there Misou Soup. (Maybe that's why we wrote this!) ::Shrugs:: (We'll never know!)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we don't own any of these characters. They belong to rich and talented people. If you would like to hear about other characters and how they drink Mountain Dew, Review! 


End file.
